yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
31
YU GI OH 5D DARK SIGNER JACK AKIZA VS YUSEI BURNO YUSEI SUMMON HIS DELTA ACELL SYNCHRO CHAPTER 31 Clock Resonator next i play lost blast to send a synchro monster form my ex deck to my grave then in return i can play tarp form my hand and level up 1 monsters so i pick Clock Resonator making him level 4 next Descending Lost Star,:so now i can summon synchro monster form my grave so i summon dark red dragon archfiend next i tune my level 4 clock resonator with my level 8 dark red dragon archfiend now watch as the king the demon become as i synchro summon red nova dragon scene i have one tune monster in my grave my red nova dragon gets,:ex 500 atk points next i play monster reborn to re summon dark red nova dragon then i summon Force Resonator here it gos top clear mind Delta Accel Synchro come forth comics nova dragon atk 4000 next i play blaze underworld now every monster me akiza have out get an ex 500 atk now my red nova his 4500 and comisc nova dragon his 4500,:then i play monster return to re summon my dark red dragon Archfiend but he cant atk you and he destroy at the end if my turn but his effect lots me play spell that wood need one red dragon archfiend so i play Crimson Hell Secure,:yelled jack no with that card jack can destroy all my face down cards,sad yusei that,s right yusei now red nova dragon atk yusei shoting star dragon but fist i play my face down tarp card crimson blaze now you cant use shoting star dragon,s effect's no shoting star dragon,:yelled yusei as his life points go down to 6800 now go comics nova dragon atk yusei show just how strong iv become as dark signer yelled jack!aguuh yusei life points go down to 6800 to 2300 hhhhhhhhhhhhh come on yusei is that all you get you cant hoop to to beat me dueling like that and it not like you can beat me,:said jack wow jack akiza are showing awesome moves out there,:said Ashley ya jack akiza are going to win this duel go jack yelled Leo go akiza yelled Luna your mind games wont work jack i don't plan on losing!yelled yusei then you had better draw what you need next turn or it all over i end my turn with face down card said jack now it my turn here i go yelled akiza i summon Twilight Rose Knight,:next i play the spell dark twilight rose so i can summon Lord Poison now lord poisn going to gave twillight rose little tune up as i tune my level 3 twillight rose with my level 4 lord poison so i can synchro summon Black Rose Dragon and my spell card his 2ND effect by paying 500 life points i can re summon lord pison as level 1 one dark tuner,:so now i dark tune my level 1 lord pison with my level 7 back rose dragon When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light!i dark synchro summon dark black rose dragon atk 3000 next i sit card face down now go black rose dragon atk Bruno face down monster,:!yelled akiza i end my turn now with face down card OK it my move i play monster reborn to summon star dust dragon then i summon Nitro Syncron then play star dust blast to re summon shoting star dragon as level 2 synchro tuner monster next i play monster re call to re summon to monsters for my grave to re summon quillbolt hedgehog toner and if use stardust as for synchro summon,:i can re summon him right way now i tune level 4 quillbolt hedgehog with my my level 8 star dust dragon here it go top clear mind Delta Accel Synchro i synchro summon Cosmic Blazar Dragon 3500 now i re summon star dust dragon then play monster return to,:re summon quillbot so now tune my level 2 my level 8 star dust dragon,:and level 2 shoting star dragon ok here it gos Over Top Clear when the stars come together to become on new bonds shine upon the future becomes the path that lights the way Mind Limit Over Accel Synchro the illumination if evolution Shooting Quasar Dragon yelled yusei atk 4000,:jack akiza watch out that the combo he on used,:yelled Leo Luna what that monster he used on zone said Ashley next i play my tarp card clustering wishes and i user it,:3rd effect to move it effect over to shoting quaser dragon so now scene i have 2 dragon shoting quaser dragon get there atk points,:said yusei what no way 9800 atk points but this don't mean you can win,yelled jack wil see,:now go shoting quaser dragon atk jack red nova aguh,:yelled jack as his life points go down form 8000 to 3200 and now to shoting quaser dragon effect he can atk you 2 times scene i 2 monsters in my gave that are not tuners now go atk jack cosmic nova dragon not so fast yusei i play my tarp card Crimson fire 2 witch send your own atk right back at you with double the damage good bye yusei,:!yelled jack not so fast jack Synchro reborn to re summon star dust dragon and next i play Synchro Barrier now by sending star dust dragon to my grave i don't took any damage this turn,now i will end my turn,said yusei your going to have to do better then for use win this duel yusei,:said Bruno it my move i draw OK i place face down card then i summon tuner monster tech genus striker in def made,:next i summon tech genus rush rhyno now tune my level 4 rush rhyno with my genus striker so now i can synchro tech genus power gladiator